Supernatural Beasts
by SpotCovered
Summary: The land of fairytales is stranger than anyone ever could've imagined; they're all beasts... well most of them. The good fairytales rallied against the villains and banished them to The Island Across the Way; The Isle of the Lost. While the villains ate trash and rotted away the Good lived royal lives. This is the story of their Descendants; Specifically Carlos De Vil.
1. Prologue

_Warnings: There will be mentions of blood, but because of the guidelines on the Descendants Amino (which is where this was originally posted) I can not go as deep into the gore and gross as I really want so we'll see where it goes. This stay was originally voted to be Janelos, than Jaylos and now I decided I'm just gonna pair the core four together(?). Honestly tags will change and morph until this story is done so just try and bear with me. I hope you enjoy._

Once upon a time, there was a land of fairytales and magical creatures and hope but this land was filled with villains who were rotten to the core. These villains would stop at nothing to ruin the happiness of those goody-two-shoe Princesses and their perfect-smile Princes. For a long while, these cruel beasts were free to roam and be as wicked as they pleased. That is until a shapeshifter had decided enough was enough. This shapeshifter shifted his body into the largest creature he could, a kingly golden dragon, and snatched up the villains one by one with his gigantic talons before depositing them off on a cursed Island. The villains were transfered quickly and before they could use their own powers to escape the most powerful magic wielder in the land had sealed them on that Isle with a dome. This dome would stand for years to come, keeping all magic and Internet signal off that cursed land.

The people of the magical land rejoiced and decided this shapeshifter should manage their terrain and it was then the shapeshifter had been made King. He had declared his new kingdom the United States of Auradon and forbid the act of evil; his name was Adam Beast, but this was only the beginning of our story.

 **~~~(The Isle of the Lost)~~~**

 _ **12 Years Later**_

The Isle of the Lost was a disgusting decrepit land filled with the beasts that were rumored to hide under the bed. Each home and building was either built half-heartedly with wobbly sheet metal or rotting wood, but they managed here. They were predators; survivors- they could make it in this terrible place. Some even preferred it to the posh way the royals lived. Some disagreed.

Cruella De Vil was human, yet she had managed to be just as cruel as the monsters she was now surrounded by. Cruella used to rule an entire fashion empire, now she was living in the torn down remains of her home; Hell Hall. Her sanity was long gone, and her mad frustrations were taken out on her small son.

"Carlos!" The woman screeched like a banshee, her voice echoing throughout every hall of the old mansion. It took only moments for a boy with white and black hair to scramble out of a room that could only be assumed to be his.

"Yes mother?" He asked meekly, voice high and chocolately brown eyes trained firmly on the floor. Carlos appeared to be only six, but in reality he was eight years old. He had always been small. A lot of the Isle's residents joking that it was because he had been neglected when he was a baby.

"Go out into town," Cruella commanded, not even sending a glance his way and waving a gloved hand carelessly towards the general direction of the front door. "Get more food for the pantries." Her fingers moved to scratched the head of her stuffed dalmatian toy, and she cooed at the dog asking it who was a good boy.

Carlos left quickly and quietly. He was used to his mother demanding things of him as it was all she ever did, but he hated going into town. He was easy to pick on and the bar was on the way to the Bazaar, and the Gaston twins were always at the bar with their drunken father. He walked down the stone pathways, avoiding the larger cracks that could easily consume one of his feet.

When the bar came into view Carlos shrunk in on himself and pulled his fur-lined hood over his head to hide his bright hair. He wished his curls were black with white roots instead of the other way around, it would've made his life so much easier. Made him harder to find in a crowd.

He found it best not to dwell on what could've been though, so rather than lose himself in thought he shoved his pale freckled hands into the pockets of his dalmatian patterned leather jacket and quickened his pace hoping that for once he wouldn't be spotted.

It didn't take long for his hopes to be shattered.

Carlos had almost made it past the bar and relief had already been filtering in his brain before a hand grabbed his hood and yanked, tugging it off of his head and slightly choking him as he too was pulled back by the force. "Well, well, well," The familiar voice of Gaston Junior drawled mockingly. "The runt was trying to hide from us today."

"Is that so?" Carlos had to tense against the instinctive flinch that came with the sound of Gaston the Third's voice as it joined the conversation. "That's very rude of you." It was then Carlos had the courage to glance up at the black haired twins.

Gaston the Third was smiling down at Carlos almost like he was an old friend while Gaston Junior was clenching his fist at his side, preparing to throw the first punch.

Carlos' mind was screamed at him to move, to twist out of the loose grip Gaston Junior on his hood and run like he had never ran before. But he didn't. He never moved, he always just stayed and waited for the impending beating. He was used to the punches and the rude comments, he was used to being put down because that was just his life.

Gaston Junior's face broke into a smile when Carlos did nothing, and without hesitation he pulled his arm back and slammed his fist into Carlos' stomach reveling in the grunt of pain Carlos couldn't hold back. He pulled his arm back again, and again, and again until Carlos decided that enough was enough.

The youngest De Vil could already feel where bruises would form and as both Gastons had their arms pulled back to throw another punch Carlos twisted. Immediately his hood slipped out of the loose grip Gaston Junior had on it and Carlos took the shock on the twins' faces as an indication now was the time to run.

For once he did.

Carlos ducked under Gaston the Third's arm and ran, he bolted past a few unsuspecting villains and took a couple shortcuts through sketchy alleyways before he reached his desired destination; the Bazaar.

He slowed his speed and walked into the busy markets, secretly tucking stolen food items into the many hidden pockets on his jacket. He hoped that Cruella wouldn't deem the molding breads and bruised fruits too rotten for her taste and send him back out to town, he wouldn't have time to finish his long list of chores if he did. That's when his mother would get truly angry at him.

The entire time Carlos weaved between moving bodies he kept his head down, making eye contact with certain people would lead to more bruises and gashes than was worth it. Carlos found it best to be better safe than sorry.

It was only mid-day on the Isle, but the weather remained throughout all hours of the day stormy and gray. Most days Carlos was surprised it didn't rain, when it did he was sent out to the market anyway despite the fact his mother knew he was afraid of thunder. When he would jump at the loud claps of thunder, his mother would remark about how useless he was and send him outside into the rain.

He was broken from his thoughts when a shoulder rammed into his sending him falling back onto the stone floor. A rough hiss echoed above him and Carlos looked up with startled eyes.

A blue haired princess stared down at him with glowing red eyes and Carlos subtly recoiled, but upon seeing the scared younger boy the princess sent him a smile that could pass as sympathetic. "Watch where you're going," the remark had some bite to it, but there was no malice as she held out a fair skinned hand to help him up.

Carlos carefully placed his own gloved hand in hers, uncovered fingers curling around her palm for purchase as she tugged him to unsteady feet. "Sorry." Carlos murmured, looking away.

"It's fine, my name's Evie." She introduced, and Carlos was surprised at how kind she was acting. She had to want something from him. He hadn't seen her at Dragon Hall so he assumed she wouldn't demand he do her homework but for all he knew she could go to Serpent Prep.

"Carlos." He responded suspiciously, he didn't dare trust her. Trust was torn apart and stomped on on the Isle, there was no trust unless you were in a crew or gang and even then it could be iffy.

She sent him a smile that revealed shrinking fangs and the glow in her eyes faded away to show beautiful amber orbs, he knew she was a vampire but seeing the fangs was something entirely different. Her smile dropped when she saw a bruise forming on his neck, but instead of asking about it aloud and appearing like she cared she grabbed Carlos' wrist and pulled him along after her.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Carlos squeaked in shock, he had been ready to part ways but instead Evie now had a death grip on his wrist and was taking him off into unknown territory.

Evie didn't respond which only seemed to make Carlos more nervous, but he wouldn't pry himself from the vampire's grip. His own strength would be too revealing, and at his age he was already starting to struggle containing the change but mother told him if anyone found out it would be his own pelt she'd be wearing next.

So rather than fighting Carlos just allowed her to lead him to her preferred destination while he took in the passing surroundings. Some would spare them a glance but otherwise ignore them while others would send Carlos a feral smile showing they firmly believed the De Vil would be Evie's next meal. Carlos shuddered and averted his gaze.

A few more minutes of tugging and soft protests Evie lead him up a guarded fire escape covered in wire fences; no one was getting in unless she wanted them too. Carlos was lost in the mechanics of the rising door, figuring it out within seconds and spotting errors that could send her whole hideout crumbling. He didn't have time to tell her before she was dragging him up the stairs.

The stairs lead to a huge loft, covered in paintings and stolen items and loose fabric. There was a worn down couch and matching ripped pillows and three customized beds. One was covered in purple blankets of all shades with dark green pillows to complete the poisonous look, painted skillfully with spray above it across half the wall was a girl who looked eerily familiar but Carlos didn't get out enough to truly give the face a name. Next to that bed was one just like it in structure but with dark blue blankets strewn about in a fashionable manor with red accents that matched the pillows hand-stitched on carefully, a portrait of Evie taking up the half of the wall above the head board. Across the room there was a lone bed with the portrait of a guy with long hair instead, his bed was surrounded by shiny stolen goods and his blankets were colored with different shades of yellow and orange and the pillows were colored a dusty purple.

Carlos observed his surroundings in awe, this had to be the most put-together place on the Isle. It wasn't a rotting disaster, rather a homey environment that was filled with a protective energy that made Carlos a little nervous. He was so lost in what felt like a new world that he didn't notice when the two others from the paintings appeared in a doorway he hadn't seen.

"Who is that?" The purple-haired girl hissed, glaring daggers at Carlos as her eyes flared a threatening acid green that illuminated the soft features of her face.

Evie sent the terrifying girl a preppy smile, "This is Carlos." She introduced the young De Vil, using the grip she had on his wrist to make him wave his hand.

"Carlos," The purple-haired child drawled, as if trying the sound of the name on her tongue. She hummed curiously stepping down the few stairs and approaching the two with a powerful stride, the long-haired boy right on her heels with a threatening scowl of his own set on his face. "And who, may I ask, are your parents?" It wasn't a real question, oh no, it was a demand.

Carlos shrunk back, getting as far from the purple-haired mistress as possible, "Cruella." He answered softly, his eyes keeping contact with her's despite how much he wanted to look away. He knew deep down she would strike if his eyes trailed down to the floor.

"Mal," Evie warned, finally revealing the purple-haired girl's name, but Mal wasn't listening. Instead she scoffed and her pupils grew reptilian, turning to slits.

"Cruella has no offspring," Mal growled, and Carlos felt confusion in his mind. Had his mother kept him a secret? That couldn't be possible, the Gaston twins knew who his mother was.

Mal must've seen his bewilderment, because her eyes returned to their more human shape and flickered back to their normal dull jade. "Cruella has been hiding a son." A wicked smile crossed her features and she turned back to the long-haired boy. "Mother will love this."

"Mother?" Carlos muttered questioningly before he could stop himself. He was naturally curious, and his mind was already scrolling through possible parental matches for Mal until he settled on one that he knew was the answer and his already light complexion paled considerably. "Maleficent is your mother?"

This time it appeared it was Mal, Evie and what's-his-name's who were confused. They looked at him for a moment, trying to figure something out within their own minds while Carlos wondered what it was he said that upset them.

"Did you not know that?" The long-haired boy asked and Carlos immediately shook his head in response. He'd seen all of them around town once or twice, it's how he had known all of the possessions on the other boy's bed had been stolen, but he had never learned the names of anyone. He went to the market and returned home to do chores, at the moment he was even castle-schooled. "How did you not know that?" Once again it wasn't a question but a demand.

"Mother doesn't want me outside, too many people. To big a chance I'll run away." He responded quietly, subtly tucking himself behind Evie. They wouldn't strike one of their own...would they?

Mal scowled and Evie took a step in front of him, Carlos refused to believe it was because she saw he was scared. This was the Isle and he wasn't part of her gang, she wouldn't care.

For a long moment Mal scanned him up and down, sizing him up and trying to find good qualities in him. Carlos didn't understand why but he didn't dare object. "What can you do?" She asked finally, this time it was a question. He didn't have to respond.

He kept his mouth shut for a long while, but as the minutes ticked by the three waited for an answer. "I'm..I'm good with tech." He informed them, finally breaking eye contact with Mal now that he knew she wouldn't pounce with Evie in front of him. "Your door, it needs a tune up. It's breaking down and you need more parts to complete the system." He said referring the the lifting gate that lead to the fire escape entrance.

The long-haired boy crossed him arms, and Carlos noticed fearfully how the muscles in his biceps flexed. Evie sent him a glare, which of course in the end didn't fix anything.

"How old are you?" The question was expected, he looked a few years younger than he should. Carlos had honestly been waiting for the inquiry.

"Eight." The answer was as easy at it got on the Isle. Mal's expression turned to one of focus as she muttered that he was two years younger than the rest of them. Carlos cataloged the information subconsciously.

Mal nodded in acceptance before she asked a question that had his stomach churning and his heart racing. "So what are you?" He wasn't allowed to say, it was one of the real reasons Cruella had him at home constantly. She would only care her servant was gone if he ran away, but if anyone found out about her late night events... she'd kill him.

"Nothing," The answer was too quick, too panicked. He could see none of them believed him for even a second.

Mal eye's flashed that terrifying poisonous harlequin green again and this time Evie's own chocolatey orbs turned a rich scarlet. Mal turned to the long-haired boy and finally gave Carlos a name to label the features with; "Jay."

Jay stalked forward and when Carlos tried to pull back Evie's grip on his wrist tightened painfully, keeping him in place. The De Vil looked up with dark fearful eyes as Jay's coffee colored irised morphed into the color of fire, his pupils shrinking to slits and as he opened his mouth a thin forked tongue slipped out.

Fear bubbled up in Carlos' chest and the iron grip his mother had on his mind felt like nothing compared to the danger Carlos' instincts screamed at him was approaching. Mal's glare was deadly, Evie's sneer though beautiful was threatening and Jay's- lord _Jay's_ \- stare made him feel as if his body had burst into flames. Without thinking Carlos' own irises filled with liquid light, turning to a bright stark, luminescent white. His canines grew sharper, showing off a set of fatal fangs as his lips pulled back in a low, chest-rumbling snarl that resonated in the room.

In an instant the other's features returned to human, leaving Carlos the only one showing his supernatural heritage.

Mal couldn't help the harsh laugh that left her throat, "Cruella has a mutt." She pointed out the irony, gaining cruel smirks from the others at well. They were all unaware of the panic settling deep in Carlos' bones. He had been so good at keeping it hidden, he had even hidden the sudden change in his eye color from the Gastons earlier that day. What had he done now?

Evie turned to look at Carlos and her smile faded instantly when she saw Carlos' breath coming in quick pants, fangs glinting in the stormy white light streaming in the cracked windows. She tilted her head in barely contained concern, "Carlos?" her soft voice had gotten the attention of her friends but Carlos was too deep into the rabbit hole of his mind to hear any of them now.

What was he supposed to tell his mother? Was he supposed to hide it until Mal told her mother about him and Maleficent showed up at Hell Hall to inform Cruella she knew all about her hidden runt? The uncertainty only sent him spiraling further down into his growing anxieties, that is until his body jerked back and forth and his blurred vision cleared to show Evie shaking him. Her lips painted red as blood were moving slowly but he couldn't read them, all he saw was unintelligible vowels until muffled noise broke through the barrier his ears had seemed to put up all on their own.

"Carlos?" It was so quiet, it sounded like he was underwater. "Focus on my voice and tell me what's wrong?" Carlos honestly couldn't tell if she was trying to use compulsion or not, but she had just about as much practice with her powers as he did with his own so either way nothing worked. "Carlos!" Her scream had shattered him from his stupor and he gasped as his mind was yanked back into the present.

He trembled as Mal and Jay's voices joined the onslaught of noise on his ears, asking what the hell was wrong with him. "What am I going to tell mother?" It was more him speaking his thoughts aloud then an answer, but either way they knew what had him stumbling out of control.

"Nothing, no one is gonna tell anyone anything." Mal said sternly, sending a withering look to both Evie and Jay as they nodded. She turned back to Carlos and placed a hand in his fluffy white hair making him jump, "Welcome to the crew." He eyes were flecked with bits of that powerful green, but Carlos saw that this time it wasn't threatening but instead protective. Now he was part of the crew, and he knew he had nothing to worry about.


	2. A Future Long Dreamed Of

**This was a lot shorter than planned but I really wanted to get it out today, so I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

 _ **Chapter One**_

 **Four Years Later**

 _Carlos shivered, hugging his knees closer and trying to produce enough body heat to survive the night. It was so cold and all Carlos wanted was to be warm and comfortable so he could just sleep the night away._

 _Instead he was stuck in this stupid closet waiting fearfully for the cold to take him. Rather than that though, Carlos felt his body shift. He didn't panic strangely enough, he felt quite calm in the situation. It was like something he was born for, so he let the new change overcome him and then suddenly his clothes didn't fit right anymore._

 _He moved to take them off but he found his arms didn't move the way they should and neither did his legs. He got up, shaking in a way that was unnatural for a human- canine actually, and stepped out of his clothes to see a long white snout in front of his face instead of the usual nose. He looked down and saw two legs covered in white fur and paws that looked like they had been dipped in black paint._

 _Carlos panicked, turning frantically to see a fluffy dalmation print tail attached to the body of a white and black wolf. He was the wolf._

 _He moved to scream, to cry, but instead he barked and whined. Carlos spent the rest of the night shoved in the corner whimpering waiting for the change to come again, but at least he had been warm._

Carlos woke suddenly, shuddering at the memory. That had been the first time he had ever transformed into a wolf, a skill no one knew he had- not even his mother. It had been two years ago, and since then he had learned to tranform at will. It confused him greatly that he even could become a wolf as he didn't know a single other were-creature that could turn into an animal.

He looked around the closet he called a room and saw lights coming from the otherside of the door, but it wasn't the actual house lights but instead what looked to be flashlights looking for something.

That's when he heard a familiar voice call out, "Carlos, where are you!" Mal whisper-yelled, obviously being careful not to wake his mother.

"Over here!" Carlos replied just as quietly, and suddenly there were footsteps coming over to the closet door. He heard the doorknob jiggle but the door didn't budge.

"Darn it, Jay it's locked come here." He heard Mal hiss, and he was surprised to hear that Jay was there too. What were they even doing?

Another set of footsteps approached his door and there was the noise of softly jingling metal. Something slid into the knob and Carlos heard the lock click, Jay had picked it.

The door swung open and Carlos squinted against the light, holding up an arm to sheild his eyes and pushing himself into the corner furthest from the door. He heard a set of gasps and glanced up to see Evie had joined his other friends at the doorway. How long had he been gone that they decided it was time to look for him? How many days had he been in the closet?

Jay, Mal and Evie weren't looking at him though but rather the multitude of fur traps covering the floor and the many fur coats hanging up that were carefully brushed and cared for.

"Guys? What are you doing here?" Carlos asked, blinking against the light so he could properly look at his friends. They were dressed in darker colors than usual, Mal colored in darker shades of amethyst instead of her usual brighter violets, Evie was dressed in dark ocean blues and Jay in reds the color of dried blood.

"You've been gone for almost four days man," Jay responded, "You're a part of our group, we weren't gonna just _not_ look for you." The Arabian scoffed, looking at the traps and wondering how he was supposed to get around them.

Carlos huffed and got up carefully before skillfully navigating his way through the the maze of traps and to the door where the others gave him surprised looks. Instead of giving them an answer, he brushed past them and shrugged. That was where he slept, he had to learn to get past the defense systems.

Evie wrapped him in a hug and Carlos returned the embrace without a second thought. "I missed you." The blue-haired princess admitted softly, kissing his cheek gently.

Carlos smiled at her and fought away a blush, "I missed you guys too." He assured making Jay and Mal smile as well, "Did you seriously break into my house to find me?" He asked as an after thought, and Mal had this smug smile on her face that was all the answer he needed. He bit back a laugh and shook his head fondly, "We should probably leave before we wake up my mother." He suggested, glad to see the others nodding in agreement.

"That's probably best." Evie agreed kindly, taking his hand and leading him out of Hell Hall despite the fact he obviously knew the way. Mal and Jay flanked them, relocking the closet door and then shutting and locking the front doors as they left making sure everything was left as it had been before.

"To the hideout?" Jay asked, jiggling the handle to make sure the doors were locked before turning back to the others and tucking his rusty lock picks away in one of his many vest pockets.

"Hideout." Mal confirmed, tugging the dark purple jacket off her shoulders and tying the leather sleeves around her waist.

Together the four of them walked through the streets of the Isle, Evie never letting go of Carlos' hand and Jay eventually taking his free hand. Mal stayed behind him, close enough that he could feel the heat radiating from her body. It was clear none of them wanted to be far apart in this moment, and anyone who might've been awake at this hour ignored the Core Four as no one would dare call them out.

It was pitch black outside, only the moon's silver glow to guide them as they made their way through the broken down stone streets of the Isle. There were a few stray cats and multiple rats that would quickly scamper away at the sight of them. The rats would run from Jay and Evie in fear of being eaten and the cats would hiss and swat at Carlos before bounding off, that is except one black cat that circled around Carlos' feet.

The De Vil leaned down and scratched the cat behind the ears, the black little fuzzball purring happily at the attention. "Hey Beelzebub," Carlos greeted his small companion and the cat climbed up his arm onto his shoulder and softly nuzzled his cheek. The cat came with him every time he left the house as neither the cat nore Carlos trusted Cruella not to skin Beelzebub for mittens or something.

"That cat is weird, I mean it's the only one on this Isle that doesn't hate you." Jay said snidely, earning a soft laugh from Mal.

"We knew eachother since forever, I was only four and he was like four weeks old. Animal norms didn't really matter." Carlos defended, he'd gotten the cat at Evie's sixth birthday party before Mal and her mother shut down the celebration because Mal wasn't invited. The two girls got over it eventually, if only to stay alive at first and now they were beyond close.

Beelzebub mewled in agreement, hopping skillfully onto Carlos' curly white-and-black hair. The cat balanced carefully for a moment before moving down to Carlos' other shoulder.

Carlos stroked the cat, running his hand along his small friend's back and smiling as Beelzebub arched into the affectionate touch. This cat had been his only companion for most of his life, and it meant the world to him that he was still around.

They made it to the hideout, Jay grabbing a heavy rock and chucking it at the yellow 'no throwing' sign. Mal had made it herself just for the irony. They climbed the stairs of the fire escape tiredly, they'd only been out for about twenty minutes but truth be told they were all exhausted and excited to fall into bed and sleep existance away.

They entered the doorway all at once and, too lazy to go to their own beds, fell into Evie's blanket covered mattress and cuddled up with one another before drifting off to sleep.

Evie was the first to fall asleep, Jay the next and then Mal. Carlos had made sure to stay up the longest, sleepily petting Beelzebub as he thought. He would tell them about his extra ability.. one day, maybe soon, but he'd tell them. They had chosen him to be apart of their make-shift family, and he had selected them as part of his pack. They deserved to know about this.. this part of him that made him afraid.

He let his eyes flutter shut and told himself he'd think about it later, right now all he wanted was to sleep and with his family so close he knew he'd sleep just fine.

Just fine indeed.


	3. My Savior

**_Chapter Two_**

Mal woke up early, internally her thoughts screamed at her to go back to sleep but her brain carefully reminded her of the body pressed flush against her back. She was at the edge of the bed closest to the door, as the self-appointed leader she put herself between any oncoming danger and her gang. The lump against her back shifted, pushing against her and almost tossing her off the bed. Mal immediately knew exactly who was laying against her; Carlos. The young De Vil pressed himself into the nearest point of human contact like a dog begging to be pet. It made her wonder how no one had ever guessed he was a wolf before as he had so many canine qualities.

She sighed, nuzzling her face into Evie's warm satin blankets for a moment before she let her jade eyes lazily gaze to the broken window barely held together by foggy and broken panes of glass. The moon was on the horizon, soon the sky would start coloring itself in lighter blues and purples and morning would come.

The warning that day was near set of an inner war for Mal, eventually the war waged was won by one side and she carefully extracted herself from the constant source of warmth that came from Carlos; she had to get breakfast.

She made it her goal to take care of the others, she made sure never to say it but it was obvious they knew about her protective and mothering nature. Hell, she was the second youngest next to Carlos but that had never stopped her from taking care of those she held close i.e Evie, Jay, and Carlos.

Mal looked at her group, her friends and chosen family as they snoozed peacefully together. Beelzebub was curled up in the curve Carlos made in his comfortable fetal position and pressed against his legs that were tucked against his chest was Evie her head of wavy blue locks falling around her like a serene waterfall. With his arm around her waist, Jay had his face tucked into Evie's shoulder and his own long black hair was scatter around him in tangle chaos. A soft, loving smile spread across Mal's face as she looked on at all of them. They were so precious to her, her everything and her rock. Everything they were was together, all they could ever be were one; nothing had the hope of seperating them.

The fierce dragon sent one last longing gaze at the cuddle pile she wanted nothing more than to rejoin and turned to the gaping arch that lead out into the Isle's streets. Despite the fact she knew no one could see her she set her face in a dark, frightening scowl and made her calm emerald orbs flash that sickening fear-inducing acid green that sent shivers down the backs of any onlookers before marching out onto the fire escape that would lead her to the Bazaar. Her combat boots made no noise as she skillfully made her way down the metal grate stairs, the door to their hideout rose without a sound and she exited with a fleeting thought of Carlos. He had fixed the rising metal not long after they'd forced him into the group and ever since they'd only discovered more about the De Vil's hidden intelligence. There was so much going on in that brain of his, it was a shame everyone on this rotting island told him he was worth less than nothing.

The world around her seemed dead, nothing moved and no one could be seen lurking about. Mal found herself chuckling about the fact the people of Auradon would probably fear the ghost town around her was haunted. She knew better than to let her guard down though, letting her guard down would mean weakness.

During her mind's little joke about Auradon her feet had taken her to the Bazaar where merchants and tricksters were setting up their booths and preparing to scam the ignorant townsfolk on the Isle. Her heart pounded in her chest, and her body felt like she had jumped in the Isle's freezing night waters. Something was wrong, something was making her stomach churn uncomfortably. She couldn't quite pinpoint why so she decided to ignored it. Mal glanced from booth to booth, crate to crate of unloaded goods before her eyes settle on a small box. It would go unnoticed if stolen, but the problem was the people selling it. The Gaston boys.

Each were grabbing and balancing as many boxes as they could to show off their strength before carrying the wooden crates to where their father's hunting booth was. Their was box upon box of venison, but Mal knew that most of the meat was for show and that the Gastons would keep as much as they could for themselves. Someone Gaston managed to find thriving wildlife amongst the plentiful haunted forests covering the majority of the island, and he killed every creature he say just to brag about his kills and when he failed he drank and drank and drank some more while complaining to any living soul he could about the lost hunt. It was ridiculous, but Mal knew she needed to be wary. Sleeping soundly by Gaston's feet was a giant black dog, it's ears were sharp and pointed straight up and it's closed eyes seemed not to exist against the pitch black fur. The hound would chase her for miles and lead the Gastons to the hideout, something she couldn't allow.

Something glinted at Gaston Junior's hip, and Mal felt her mouth go dry. That was what was making her so uncomfortable, that was the thing making her sick to her stomach. A knife swung casually from Gaston Junior's hipe, scratching once or twice against the cloth of his trousers. Mal shuddered as once more the silver glinted in the beginnings of morning light, it wasn't the material of which the blade was made that made her shudder but rather the age old enchantment that was placed upon it. The silver was graced by the magic's of the local power weilders in Bell's village. The town had been so desperate to rid of the horrifying shape-shifting creature in the forest that they had given a self obsorbed hunter the most powerful weapon known to humans amoung monsters. The blade could kill any mythical thing, the magical properties having never been washed away in the magic proof dome. It may have kept magic out, but previously had magics like enchantments were to stay forever.

Mal took in a confident breath and moved forward, she kept her lithe body in the shadows. Twisting and moving to keep herself hidden from all of those around her until she stopped in a darkened alley mere feet away from the box she targetted. This box, this simply crate would easily be able to feed both her and her gang for the entire day if they so pleased. She had to get it, if not for herself than for them.

Another smile spread across her face, the same grin that had graced her features when she was gazing at her sleeping friends. _When did I become so soft?_ She thought to herself fondly, they had changed her so much. Before she was ruthless, careless and all out terrible. Her attitude purely reflecting the way her mother wanted her to be, the girl she wanted to be for her mother. Now she was so much more than Maleficent's heir. She was Mal; Fierce protective Dragon; protector of things held dear.

Mal jerked forward, Gaston and his idiot son's backs turned to her and her nimble fingers easily grasped the edge of the damaged cardboard. It was easy to tug to box back to her and tuck it against her chest; mission accomplished. Or so she thought, the large black beast as Gaston's feet perked up and it's ears flicked as large golden ords flew open and pupils dilated threateningly.

Mal didn't stop to think about the alert mutt, instead she turned on her heel and silently ran down the alley that had previously been her hiding spot but was now instead her escape route. Her mind displayed for her a map of the Isle, one she had spend hours exploring to memorize. Her legs moved almost on their own and her speed was supernatural, this was the speed of a dragon; of a beast. She manuvered the broken cobblestone paths hidden between broken down huts with practiced ease, every movement made precise and calculated. She was certain she'd escaped that horrid black monster Gaston called a dog until she found herself at a dead end.

 _oh no, oh no no no no..._ She was so sure that this was branch out into the alley she needed, break out to the entrance to the hideout so she could escape and present her friends with something known to Auradonians as breakfast-in-bed. She had been so excited to make them happy, now she'd be Gaston's newest pelt for sale.

A deep monsterous bark echoed off the tall walls boxing her in and Mal turned quickly, hiding the stolen goods high up in a deep crack on the nearest hut where she knew the dog couldn't reach. Her eyes flashed that terrifying, glowing acid green and her pupils squeezed themselves to slits, she sneered at the black beast stepped infront of the alley's entrance showing off her own long fangs. In response of the dog lowered itself closer to the ground and ducted it's head to hide it's throat as it advanced, Mal could take it. She could, she could tear the dog apart if she wanted to.

The dog barked again, a loud rumbling nose that bounce again off the walls as it growled. The Gastons wouldn't be far behind, they'd be following after this beast to see what had cause it to run off like that. Mal would have to escape before they could arrive.

She let out a low grumbling sound that shook her chest and smoke billowed up from the corners of her mouth, her eyes glowed brighter and she opened her mouth further to show to glint of her sharpened teeth. The dog stopped it's forward march, but kept it's large body blocking the only exit Mal had. The black beast moved forward again when Mal didn't immediately attack and in response Mal opened her mouth and spit a lick of long green flames at the mutt. The dog jumped back out of the way of the emerald fire that danced upon the ground before burning out and leaped forward to give an attack of it's own. Mal jumped what little distance she could back and narrowly avoided the beast's long claws raking down her torso. It was clear the dog was about to attack again, and Mal had no where to go from the corner she was now pressed in so it seemed like the end of her escape plan before a white blur tackle the beast from behind.

The black dog reared back and whipped it's body around wildly to knock off what Mal could now see was a white and black dalmatian patterned mutt with long damp fur and striking white irises; a wolf. The wolf had it's claws dug deep into the much larger dog's back and it's jaws clamped around it's neck. Blood spewed from the new puncture wounds and colored the wolf's snout crimson as the beast howled in pain and rage. Mal refused to be the damsal in destress and spewed another blast of fire at the beast's feet forcing it to scamper back allowing the wolf to pounce from it's back and in front of Mal. The wolf did as the beast had and lowered itself to the ground to protect it's vulnerable underside from attack while it snarled. It didn't attempt to attack Mal, but rather stood protectively in front of the Dragon.

The beast barked and snarled pouncing forward again, but it didn't aim for the wolf which was surprising enough to Mal to give the beast what it needed to attack her. What was most surprising was the way the wolf twisted it's agile body to jump in front of Mal and take the brunt of the hit itself. The beast's long claws dragged across the wolf's left flank creating four long gashes that immediately welled with scarlet droplets.

Mal felt her heart throb at the sight of blood spilling onto pristine fur, it was so confusing to feel such strong emotions for a mutt she'd never seen but the strong sense of grief ripped a scream from her throat. Instead of a normal cry her voice morphed and twisted into a load resonating roar, the sheer force of her powerful screech sending the beast skidding back a few feet. The roar had the beast pressing it's ears against it's skull and scrambling off down the alley whimpering and whining with it's tail between it's legs.

Mal didn't even know she could do that... what others kinds of skills was her body hiding from her? Her mother who was an experienced Dragon who had lived with the full capabilities of their species for years? What could she do? What powers were hiding just beneath the surface for her? A gasp tore from Mal's mouth and her throat burned with the simply breeze of air. What powers were hiding for all of them?

A soft, restrained whine caught her attention and her head whipped around, violet locks flying around her shoulders as her jade eyes met with the frightened white of the injured wolf. She lowered herself to her knees next to the scared creature and she softed her features to the best of her abilities, "I'm not going to hurt you." She swore, and she wouldn't. She hoped her eyes portrayed the honesty in her heart as she wanted to help the wolf that had helped save her. Her heart clentched and her stomach twisted at the thought; she wanted to help. _Mother would kill me._ She thought at the same moment she realized once more how much her friends had changed her.

The wolf instantly eased it's tensed body and Mal was amazed at how comfortable the wolf now seemed to be after a simply promise. It already trusted her. She reached out carefully towards the wound, the dog may have saved her but an animal's first instinct was survival. Letting a stranger touch a wound would be foolish, but the wolf did nothing but stare at her. It's eyes were unreadable, but their was such intelligence behind them it sent a shiver of deja vu through her. Gently her fingers brushed nexted to frayed flesh and the wolf whined as her digits pressed against irritated skin, "It'll be okay, I swear." Mal murmured subconsciously, she wasn't paying attention to anything but the crimson quickly bubbling up and spewing over the lifted skin before being soaked up into the white fur and stained the tips of her fingers.

Snapped back into reality she pulled back and pulled her leg out in front of her, she grabbed hold of the edge of her pants and yanked. The fabric easily tore against her strength and she used the purple colored strip to cover the gashed across the wolf's flank. It was silent as Mal carefully lifted it's leg and tied off the pseudo bandage before leaning away.

The wolf was quick to get to it's feet and put it's face up to her's. It sat slowly, carefuly not to put too much strain on it's new injury, but it's eyes remained perfectly aligned with Mal's. She let her pupils return to their natural state and allowed the glow to fade from her eyes, the wolf didn't react and continued to stare at her. It felt like it could read her, read everything that even once flitted through her mind.

It leaned it's head forward slowly before stopping as if gauging her reaction, when Mal didn't move and kept her eyes locked on the wolf's curiously it continued and pressed it's forehead against her own.

Mal froze, she didn't know what to do. So instead of try and plan it out, she simply followed her instincts. Her arm reached up and her fingers tangled in the soft fur of the wolf's scruff and she ducted her own head further down to fit better against it's own. The wolf leaned further into the Dragon, closing it's eyes peacefully while Mal followed it's lead.

For a moment all the panic, pain and stress of the Isle fell away. The struggle of survival and the fear of her mother all disappeared as she sat their now with the wolf, with it's soft black ears grazing her forehead and it's warm breath drifting up from it's open mouth and heating her face. Even with her leg pressed uncomfortably against the shattered cobblestones she felt completely at peace.

Then the wolf pulled back, it appeared as upset to leave as she felt but before fulling pulling away the wolf pressed it's wet black nose against her's. It licked her cheek and then suddenly leaped over her, bolting out of the alley as a blur as if the wound didn't even exist.

For just a moment longer all was still, but then Mal got to her feet and climbed up to where she'd hidden the food. She needed to get back to the hideout, the sky was colored in pinks and oranges meaning the sun would finish it's ascent soon. Her friends would wake quickly after and she wanted to be their when they did. Her thoughts remained on the wolf, she wondered if she'd see it again as she escaped the confines of the alley and turned down the next corridor which lead her to the hideout's door. She chucked a rock at the sign she made and the door silently rose, her thoughts were somewhere else as she climbed up the stairs.

She entered the hideout quickly and quietly and her tense features relaxed when she saw all of her friends sleeping peacefully on Evie's bed, nothing had changed sans how Carlos was laying. He was now laying on his right side, facing the way Mal had been laying this morning and rather than sleeping in a fetal position he was snoozing uncurled while soft snores fell from parted lips.

She set the box of food down on the table Carlos and Jay had made constructed of multiple different shards of stained glass and broken piping.

It took her one second longer to realize, yes. She would see that wolf again, her instincts told her so and they had never steered her wrong before.

She flopped onto Carlos' bed and grabbed on of the books disgarded on the chest at the footboard before falling back against the pillows neatly propped against the headboard. She opened to fairytale book and gave a content sigh, it'd been a good morning so far.

 **Not proof read, I'll do it later.**


End file.
